


This Beautiful Feeling

by felixfrckls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm in my feels, Kissing, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, cute dates, just aussie line being whipped, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls
Summary: “Baby?” Chan called whispering. “Why did you choose this place?” he asked curiously.“Well, you know I'm going back home in two weeks for my sister's marriage, right?” Felix asked, his voice almost shy. “I'm going to miss our anniversary. I just wanted to celebrate it with you before leaving,” he explained softly.“You're really unbelievable, you know that right?” Chan asked, fondness clearly written in his voice.“I try my best,” Felix joked ironically.(or, the one where Felix brings Chan to the place where they had their first date to celebrate their first anniversary together)





	This Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holeefelixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeefelixx/gifts).



> This is for @holeefelixx who got me inspired with her cuteness and helped me out with the last part. Love you <3

When Felix found Chan, he was quietly writing down notes with his headphones plugged in his ears. The younger greeted the librarian politely, before making his way towards his boyfriend’s table, in the right corner of the room. He flopped down on the chair right next to Chan, letting out a happy sigh.

 

Felix had been looking for his boyfriend for a while now, finally having some time off from his own lessons. They hadn't been able to hang out at all in the past few weeks and Felix honestly missed seeing Chan's face for more than five minutes a day. He knew though that Chan wasn't going to stop focusing on his school work if it wasn't for a good reason. However, Felix was determined to finally spend some time with his boyfriend, even if it meant distracting Chan from his duties.

 

“I give you ten minutes and then I'm going to drag you out of here,” he announced, staring at Chan with a smirk plastered on his lips.

 

“W-what?” Chan stuttered confused. He had discarded his earphones as soon as he had seen his boyfriend sitting down beside him, but his attention was still pretty much on the books.

 

“The last time I saw you was two weeks ago. I need to catch up with my dose of love,” Felix explained, even though it made Chan just more confused. But his attention was slowly falling to pieces so Felix considered that a win.

 

“What do you mean you haven't seen me in two weeks? We see each other every day at school,” Chan answered, his head tilting on the side like a confused puppy. Felix tried not to coo out loud.

 

“Yes, but we haven't hung out at all. I miss you, hyung,” Felix whined, his voice rising a bit to sound cuter.

 

“Baby, I'd love to, but I really need to work on this project,” Chan finished, watching as Felix's expression turned sadder and sadder. He hated not being able to make his boyfriend happy but he couldn't just keep procrastinating.

 

“Love,” Felix started firmly, proudly watching the blush blossom on Chan's cheeks at the pet name. It might be mean but Felix knew all Chan's weaknesses and he wasn't afraid to use them against him. “Just for today, please. I won't have time off for another week and I really,  _ really _ miss you,” Felix explained, his voice not higher than a whisper, trying not to ruin the calm and generally silent atmosphere in the library.

 

When Chan sighed and put his pencil down, Felix knew he was slowly getting convinced. It just needed some more work. Felix kept talking when Chan finally faced him.

 

“Let me take you out on a date,” Felix suggested confidently. He had the entire day planned, all he needed now was Chan agreeing. “I've got everything already organized. You're the only detail left,” Felix pushed some more, already aware he was just a step away from fully convincing him. “I won't interrupt your study time anymore. Please, just today, spend it with me,” he finished, no more teasing behind his words. Just a boy wanting to have some time with the person he loved.

 

Chan must have seen it on his face because as soon as Felix stopped talking, he sighed and closed his books.

 

“Fine,” he said shortly, unable to hide the fond smile forming on his lips. “You're lucky I love you so much,” he continued playfully, glaring at Felix who was now beaming at him.

 

“I love you too, hyung,” he announced before cupping the older's face between his small hands and briefly kissing his lips. He was so happy to finally spend some time with him, he couldn't hold in his excitement. Chan was just as happy, he was simply a bit better at containing it.

 

Half an hour later, after having dropped Chan’s books off at his dorm, the two were finally outside of campus, lightly strolling through the streets of Seoul. It was late September, so the weather wasn't that warm anymore but luckily, a simple sweatshirt was enough to protect them from the chilly air. 

 

The atmosphere was silent and relaxed, neither of the two was eager to break the calmness with small talk. They just enjoyed being near each other, they're fingers intertwined and Felix wrapped around the older's arm. It was when they passed by the cafe they usually hanged out at that Chan realised he had no idea where they were going.

 

“Hey, babe, where are you taking us?” he asked, looking around and trying to come up with some options.

 

“Surprise,” Felix singsonged laughing gently and pecking Chan on the cheek. The simple action made Chan's confusion settle. He trusted Felix so he just let him lead him to wherever they were going.

 

No more than five minutes later, they were there. 

 

Chan couldn't help but gasp at the place they were at and Felix laughed at his reaction. The park was pretty much empty, except for some exhausted mothers trying to convince their children to go home. Being around five in the afternoon, the only light left was the one of the sunset casting its orange lights all around the sky and the grass under their shoes.

 

“Come on, we're almost there,” Felix said, gently pulling Chan by their connected hands. Chan knew the place was familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Beside him, Felix was smirking lightly, waiting for his boyfriend to catch up.

 

Felix led them to a clearing in the park, where there weren't any benches or playgrounds left. There was only a lonely tree in the middle of it, its shadow reflecting the darkness on the grass. It was then that Chan realised why he knew he had been in that same spot before.

 

“It's where we went on our first date,” he whispered softly, the memories of that day floating in his head. His eyes were glossy and his grip on Felix's hand tightening a bit.

 

“Glad you still remember,” Felix teased but his voice was so fond and sweet Chan couldn't bring it to himself to be offended. Both of them were standing there, staring at that same place where almost a year before they had just been getting to know each other a bit better. And look at them now. Felix sighed dreamily, before finally moving towards the tree, Chan following a second later.

 

Felix opened the backpack now resting on the ground and took out a blanket, lying it down as well. The two of them set there, Felix with his back leaning on the tree and Chan between his legs, his back pressed to his boyfriend's chest. Felix chuckled when Chan, mumbling grumpily, took his boyfriend's arms and securely wrapped them around his own waist.

 

They were now cuddling, hugging each other close to share warmth while watching the stunning lights of the sunset slowly leaving space for the stars. Chan leant his head on Felix's shoulder, the younger combing his fingers through his hair.

 

“Baby?” Chan called whispering, the atmosphere around them as calm as the stars shining above their heads. “Why did you choose this place?” he asked curiously. His eyes were closed and the back of his head was lying on Felix's shoulder. Chan was enjoying the moment at its fullest but he was also still wondering about the reason why they were there, not that he minded.

 

“Well, you know I'm going back home in two weeks for my sister's marriage, right?” Felix asked, his voice almost shy. Chan's eyes fluttered open at the change of tone. He just hummed softly, his hands softly caressing his boyfriend's arms lying around his waist.

 

“I'm going to miss our anniversary. I just wanted to celebrate it with you before leaving,” he explained softly, dropping a kiss on Chan's cheek. Even in the dark of the night, the red raising on Chan's cheeks was pretty obvious.

 

Chan was silent for a whole minute and Felix started to wonder if he had said something wrong. That was until Chan sighed dreamily, his muscles completely relaxing against Felix's body.

 

“You're really unbelievable, you know that, right?” Chan asked, fondness clearly written in his voice. He loved Felix with all his being and sometimes he couldn't believe how someone could be so caring all the time.

 

“I try my best,” Felix joked ironically, letting go of Chan's waist for a second just to be able to shift around a little. He put a finger under Chan's chin and gently turned his face to him.

 

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, Lix,” Chan confessed sighing softly, his eyes piercing Felix's own. The feeling of pure comfort around them made Chan wonder what his life would be like without Felix in it.

 

Even before starting to date, they had always been close, first as friends then best friends and later on as boyfriends. Their personalities clicked so well that deep inside Chan couldn't help thinking of Felix as his soulmate. The only person destined to be in his life until his last breath.

 

“You deserve all the love in this world, baby,” Felix answered softly, his thumb running gently on his boyfriend's skin, enlightened by the moon. He moved closer, their breaths mingling together and their lips just a millimetre away from touching.

 

The kiss was slow and full of all those feelings they couldn't express with words. Their hands were gentle on each other's body, the only thing they wanted to do was bring the other closer, to feel the closeness on their own skin. The sweet dance their lips were performing conveyed all those emotions that made their hearts beat twice as faster at the mere thought.

 

When the kiss came to an end, their lips were red and swollen but their eyes were shining like diamonds in the dark night. The undeniable love written all over Felix's face, made Chan want to hide for a second, just to realise that he probably had that same expression on his own face. Pure adoration.

 

Felix stared at Chan. At the way the moon was shining on his blonde hair, making it look like cotton candy. At those glinting eyes that were so familiar to him by now. At his swollen lips, stretched in a small smile, revealing his pearly white teeth. Felix was so much in love with him, he didn't even try to stop the next words from leaving his mouth.

 

“Come home with me,” he blurted out, a blush blossoming on his cheeks when he realised he couldn't take it back now. Not that he wanted to. 

 

On the other hand, Chan was a bit confused.

 

“What do you mean? I thought you were staying over at my dorm today,” he asked dumbfoundedly, his head tilting just that little bit like he always did when he was confused. 

 

“I-I meant home as in, come to Australia with me,” Felix explained, his voice shaking and his words murmured together. He knew that it was very unlikely for Chan to accept the offer since he was really busy and couldn't afford a whole week off.

 

“Lix–” Chan began, breathing out a long sigh, his hands cupping either side of Felix's neck. Chan’s eyes were hiding something Felix couldn't quite pinpoint.

 

“Hey look, it's totally fine if you don't want to. I know I said I would let you study without interruptions if you went on a date with me today. But, you know, I just thought it would be sweet to visit home together after so long and—” Felix babbled, his eyes cast down not even looking at Chan anymore. The older could still see the fierce blush covering his freckles.

 

“Okay,” Chan interrupted suddenly, smiling fondly at the younger.

 

“I know it's on short notice and you probably have a million other things you'd like to do better but— wait, what?” Felix froze mid-sentence, his head snapping to look at Chan's face, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. The only thing he could find in his expression was a heartwarming smile, directed at him and him only.

 

“I said okay. I'd love to travel home with you,” Chan spelt it out for him, carefully analysing how his face changed when the news settled in. From the nervous expression from a moment before, Felix was now smiling at him, his eyes becoming crescents. 

 

“You're for real? You're not joking, right?” Felix made sure but the fond look in Chan's eyes already gave the answer away. In fact, the older didn't say anything, he simply nodded, his own smile as blinding as his boyfriend's.

 

Not even a second later, Felix was literally throwing his whole body at him, not even caring about the logistics. Their limbs were everywhere and Chan gave in under the added weight, flopping down on his back. They were now literally rolling on the grass, Felix wrapped around Chan's body like a koala, his laugh rumbling in the air.

 

“We're going home together. I can't believe you accepted,” Felix exclaimed, his grip tightening even more if possible. He was over the moon about Chan agreeing with his idea and he couldn't even try containing it.

 

Chan's laugh joined Felix's, their joy overflowing. Felix pulled away from the hug just to look at Chan, his smile almost tearing his face in a half.

 

“Why wouldn't I? I can't wait to hold your hand as we walk down the beach. Or take you back to that arcade we both loved to go to. Or tell your family how great of a boyfriend you are and how much I love you,” Chan whispered slowly, taking his time to think about every word carefully. His fingers were gently combing through Felix's hair and the younger was now sitting on his stomach, a leg on each side of his body. The blinding smile on his boyfriend's face was quickly replaced with a teary expression.

 

Chan knew that face.

 

That was the expression Felix showed when he was so moved that he was at loss of words. When his heart was beating so fast he couldn't even begin to address what he was feeling. Felix didn't have to say anything out loud, his expression said enough. Chan smiled dreamily at him, already picturing in front of his eyes all those scenarios he mentioned.

 

Felix surprised him when he actually managed to speak through the tears threatening to fall down on his flushed cheeks.

 

“You know, hyung, Australia or not Australia as long as I'm with you, that's where I feel the most at home. I would travel the world if it meant staying by your side,” Felix confessed, no intention behind his words, only the genuine want to let the other know just how much he was appreciated.

 

“I love you so damn much, Felix, I would do just the same to live my life beside you,” Chan was the one to confess now. 

 

Felix words left such warmth in his chest that, for the first time in a long while, he wasn't so scared of the future. Because he knew, at that moment, that no matter what, they were always going to fight their battles side by side, until the end.

 

Their lips meeting for the second time that evening were the seal of a promise neither of the two was ever going to forget.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading uwu I've been so soft for chanlix lately 
> 
> You can find me @[felixfrckls](https://twitter.com/Felixfrckls) on twitter if you wanna chat


End file.
